1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to floor care appliances having a driven agitator powered by a self and idler pulley arrangement and, more specifically, to a pulley and belt arrangement where a stalled agitator causes belt slippage at an idler pulley thereby protecting the rotor of the driving motor.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
It is known to utilize an idler pulley structure for driving of an igitator so that two belts are utilized, one extending from the idler pulley to the driving motor shaft and the other from the idler pulley to the agitator. However, heretofore it is not taught to utilize a conventional "V" belt and a flat elastomeric belt with different stretch characteristics and coefficients of friction to encourage slippage at a desired point upon agitator stall. It is also not taught to mount the idler pulley with a resiliently mounted motor to aid in alignment of the belt with the motor shaft and idler pulley.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an idler pulley-belt configuration which encourages belt slippage at the idler pulley to prevent motor rotor stall.
It is an additional object of the invention to mount the idler pulley with the motor to aid in belt alignment.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide an improved belt-idler pulley arrangement for driving an agitator for a cleaner.
It is even a further object of the invention to prevent rotor stall in an agitator driving arrangement.